They Travel Single-File to Hide Their Numbers
by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Part seven of my Scrubs/Lucifer crossover - Dan's family reunion. Can also be in the Wings series if you squint. OT3


Story Top Notes: Not doing Spanish translation, though I am tempted. Too much risk of fucking it up. Just pretend there are subtitles Or something.. Thanks to GlitterSkullFairy for being my super awesome beta on this ride and helping me wrestle this concept into submission

This is Part Seven, the rest are available on my works page.

Part one: Pudding Cousins - Dan gets a call from Carla about her wedding

Part two: Bajingo Club - Carla's bachelorette party at LUX

Part three: Lucifer, interrupted -Lucifer goes to Sacred Heart to be interviewed for Elliot and Molly's psyche paper. Cox makes a friend.

Part Four: Sanguine Heart -Lucifer shows up injured and in need of assistance. J.D. is a dick. Wing reveal.

Part five: This is Why We Can't Have Nice Things - Lucifer gets dragged back to the Hospital. He's not super happy about it.

Part Six: Accidents of Fate - J.D. has problems disconnecting the real world and knowledge of the afterlife.

* * *

Thursday evening had started off so promising. Trixie was doing her homework, Chloe was doing the dishes (having a third to share that duty instead of alternating between two turned out to be awesome) and Dan was busily helping keep the couch warm with Lucifer - his new favorite Thursday evening activity.

The living arrangements were not yet solidified - if they even would be, but at this point in time crashing at Chloe's turned out to be the easy, lazy decision. Maybe once the school year was over, they would look more seriously. Maybe subconsciously, they all wanted to put it off for as long as possible.

Even if the walls were way too thin for general comfort.

Dan's eyes grew heavy, the warm half-under him presence lulling him with a siren's song of comfort and well-being. His hair nestled up into dark scruff, prickling his scalp. He mentally amended 'Devil cuddling' to 'second favorite activity of all time'. A warm hand absently stroked his ribs and he decided to never move again.

 _ **Buzz.**_

 _sigh._

 _ **Buzz buzz buzz buzz.**_

Lucifer leaned over Dan's shoulder to glance at the phone in his lap, which Dan was pointedly ignoring in favor of his angelic pillow. "Cousin Carla seems to want your attention, Daniel."

Dan immediately stuffed the phone deep into the couch and snuggled his head further into Lucifer's warm shoulder, putting himself in slight danger of self-suffocation. He didn't care. "I'm busy."

"Well, that was rude. I enjoy Carla's company, aside from the rare wing grabbing."

Dan made a non-committal noise - he in a Henley and cotton PJs and Lucifer in a long-sleeved silk version (black) of the same thing. Same in the sense they were both in bed clothing sets. "I'll catch up with her later, okay?" Lucifer made an excellent pillow. They were toeing the 'no fully horizontal snuggling rule' line with Trixie around somewhere. _Battlestar Galactica_ was running on Netflix but neither were really paying attention to it. Well, maybe Lucifer was - he hadn't seen the whole series yet and had a deep curiosity about sci-fi stories in general. He often dispensed disparaging commentary on how they portrayed star positions (wrong).

Lucifer paused the show mid-Cylon attack and picked up his phone from behind his head. "I'll just call her for a moment and check in."

"What? No!" Dan twisted, but the silk PJ's he rested against offered no friction, so he just kind of wiggled in pace against Lucifer's hip which got him a lecherous eyebrow raise. Under normal circumstances, he'd already be blushing. It would have made a potential good distraction if he'd done it on purpose.

Too late though. Lucifer was already speed-dialing, phone out of reach. Dan's cousin Carla answered on the first ring with a breathless, " _Hola!_ Honey, have you seen dear Dandy? He's not picking up and I need an answer from him for this weekend."

Dan lunged for the phone, unsuccessfully. Lucifer tapped to speaker without even looking at it and held his device even higher with the grace of an eternal being. Which he was. "Darling! He's right here. Very busy apparently. For some reason, he appears to be trying to cover himself with loose couch cushions. Oh and now he's glaring at me and miming strangling me. No idea why."

"So. I take it that he hasn't said anything to you or Chloe about the reunion?"

He lowered the phone, slightly. Trixie, followed by Chloe poked their heads out of the kitchen, listening like a pair of cartoon mice in a Looney Toons skit. Lucifer began to regret initiating the call. He swallowed. "Oh! What kind of reunion? He's been entirely mum on the subject."

"Jeez. Our five-year _family_ reunion is just around the corner. This weekend! And he hasn't RSVP'd for you three and Trixie, or even just himself! It's been in the works for weeks, and the family is coming from all over the country! Two or three countries, as a matter of fact!"

Lucifer froze. "Oh, I see."

He _heard_ her frown as she replied, "so...that sounded like a coyote smacking into a brick wall reaction."

He recovered with Club Owner panache, voice turning to silk, "you know how much I adore your cousin. And you, of course, darling Carla. He must have missed the email. I imagine it's far too late now, wouldn't want to upset your numbers and all."

Carla was not derailed. (Spanish) "Honey, I know _entirely_ too much about your adoration for each other, thanks to some of the bombs _you,_ in particular, my friend, drop through texts - hinted or otherwise. I'm just hoping it's all out of your system by this weekend so we can see you three in public without someone dying from a heart attack from you describing past, present or future ideas for your _relations_. The other possibility, of course, being everyone at the park developing sudden onset Diabetes from seeing any of you smooch in public. You _are_ coming, right? We don't need actually need a headcount, I just need to tell you what to bring from the list, which is down to not much at this point, _got it_?"

(Velvety seductive Spanish) "It's certainly lovely for you to have extended the invitation to everyone, but as you just described, I wouldn't want anyone put out by my Devilish shenanigans." Lucifer deflected to his living blanket. "Daniel? Surely it's not necessary for all of us-"

Dan just muttered too quietly to be heard by Carla, "don't call me Shirley."

Dashing from the kitchen, Trixie shrieked, "Carla! (Spanish) Oh my gosh, yes, of course we're coming! What time? What are we bringing? Where is it?"

(Spanish) "Hi, Trix-Mix! Griffith Park with the covered picnic area, Saturday, show up at noon or before for burgers, tell your mom to bring whatever you want to drink and a side, okay? We'll have some outdoor games to play too for you and your cousins!"

Dan managed to sit up. "Carla! Can we - I mean, really, the three of us? And Trixie?"

She snipped, "you're family aren't you? You got my email inviting all of you. Did you think I was pulling your leg? Honestly, I don't see the three of you going anywhere anytime soon, so you all better show up!"

Lucifer coughed. "Carla, darling-"

(Spanish) "Oh, you're coming. All of you. Dan has had the invite for weeks, so you _better_ not have any other plans this weekend. Luci, if you don't show up, it's because Hell froze over, and you better bring me proof, Understood?"

The 'U' was definitely capitalized.

Chloe came over and spoke towards the phone. "I'll make deviled eggs, yeah? Some regular ones and some of those sweet pickle ones Turk likes? Feathers here will bring the drinks - soda and booze or spiked punch, as long as it's allowed and I'll make sure Dan whips up something for dessert, okay?"

Carla sucked in a breath. "Since when does Dan _cook?"_

"Oh you know, Lucifer isn't impressed by box mac-n-cheese. It was that or deal with him sulking when we don't order take-out every night. He or I make dinner and sometimes Dan makes a cake or something. He even baked scones once. He's still not great at the whole _cooking_ thing, but he can make gooey brownies from scratch."

The subject grumbled, "I do not sulk. And the scones were delicious if a hazard to my waistline. It's like you _want_ me to get fat."

"Well, he better bring enough for everyone to try - this I gotta see. Do you want to bring your mom too, Chloe?"

Chloe stopped a moment. The last time they went to his reunion, it was her mom, Dan, and Trixie, but she was only five. She must have been thinking for too long, since Carla asked, "Is Penny okay? I didn't hear -"

"Oh no, she's fine too. I'll ask her. But-"

"Don't tell me you haven't told her about you guys either!"

"Uhm. Not. Exactly. I mean, it was kind of a fluke she even came last time, and I mean, she's my mom, not an Espinoza…"

(Spanish) "You know what we're like, of course, she's welcome! Anyway, a few more white people around make us look less scary to the other white people. You know I'm right so don't argue with me. But you are so going to get it from me for not telling her, you know that. Why haven't you told her? You know what, I have more people to call so just be ready to get an earful from me on Saturday. Love you guys. Love you Lucifer."

Lucifer sat upright. "Excuse me?"

"Get used to it, Luci. See you soon. Bye, Trixie, I love you!"

" _Adios_ , auntie Carla! I love you too! kisses!"

She ended the call. Lucifer held the phone, looking baffled.

Dan sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "She means it, you know. She does love you." Sensing an adult conversation to be had, he asked Trixie to finish her homework in her room. She 'aaauuuuuuuggghhhed' in typical pre-teen fashion, but left them to sort it out.

Lucifer kept looking at his phone like it might bite his face. Gingerly, he set it back down on the table by the couch. "But, we don't even see her that often, how can she possibly be telling the truth about - that?"

"She means it and you know it. Carla loves everyone, once you get past her prickly walls. And she's very picky about who she lets in, so don't argue that since she 'loves everyone', you don't actually count."

He grumped, "I'll take your word for it. For now. Just how many people are we talking about? A dozen? Some cozy family dinner?"

Dan barked a laugh and Chloe grinned, shaking her head. She answered, "Try LUX on a busy night. But half the patrons are kids and no one is showing off any skin except Aunt Constanza."

He looked scandalized. "I feel like perhaps I should bring a taser. Low-voltage."

"No. No weapons of any kind, you don't need any, I promise. If you want, I'll text Carla and ask her to tell people to give you some space. I don't think anyone will ask you to play flag football if you show up in a suit. But then you'll miss out on playing it with Dan, not to mention showing off for his sisters."

"Why would I want to do that? I'm not interested in his sisters."

Chloe groaned and leaned in to kiss his forehead. "Not like that, love, show _you_ off. And we'll miss you if you don't want to come. You're okay meeting new people at your club."

"Most of whom I never see again. Entertaining a crowd? That I can do. Dealing with humans who want something from me? I can do that too. I don't know what will be expected of me in a...a...brood gathering of wild Espinozas."

"Nothing, just show up and be yourself. Carla's the only one expecting you at this point anyway. Which Dan should feel bad about."

Dan did her the courtesy of looking hang-dog.

He huffed. "That's just it, isn't it. No one there is expecting me, we can put off severely disappointing the rest of the fam for another few years. They won't react well to me. It took you years."

She reached over Dan to take his hand, squeezing it. "I'm sure that there will be someone there who doesn't like you."

He startled at that. "That's hardly reassuring."

Chloe smiled gently. "But there will be tons more people there who _will_ like you, and you won't even have a piano or sexy club lighting. Carla loves you - she's probably even bragged about you. What better way to prove to people that the Devil isn't scary than for him to charm the pants off everyone at the Espinoza gathering? Just not literally, please."

Dan fought down that particular mental image.

"If I wanted to just scare them, I-" Lucifer huffed, "so, what you seem to be implying is that I can choose not to go?"

She let go of his hand but gave it a warm squeeze first. _Baby steps._ "Yes. Heck, Dan almost got out of it altogether by apparently avoiding Carla - which I am going to have a discussion with him about later when I think I can do it without biting his head off - but yes, you have a choice. I would feel terrible if you thought you didn't."

Lucifer nodded sharply. "Very well. I choose not to go."

She sat back with a sigh as Dan tried not to look slightly relieved, and then embarrassed for feeling that way. Chloe nodded grimly in reply, disappointed. But she said, "okay."

He tried not to look disbelieving. "Just like that?"

"Just like that. Just because we're partners doesn't mean we have to do everything together. I am sorry you won't be there though. The reunions usually only happen once every four or five years, since people are coming from all over. Dan's grandmother Magdalena may not make it to the next one. The two of us and Trixie will get to spend some time with cousins and her great-grandmother."

He opened his mouth and closed it again, in conflict. "I don't have one of those. Or a grandparent. The elderly give me strange feelings. I get the collywobbles around humans on the brink of withering into nothing."

"Because of their age?"

"What if I meet one of the decrepit family members on Saturday and they end up in Hell later on? I don't think…"

Chloe looked at him carefully, thoughtfully. "This is what _life_ is like. If you want to stay here, with us, you'll have to deal with our families too. Grandma Maggie lost her husband a while ago, and now she has her kids and grandkids. And, if you stick around, and we're all lucky, Trixie will finish growing up and have or adopt kids too. Or she might not. But if she does, have you thought about what it means for you? What it will mean?"

Lucifer looked horrified, but she expected that. "I can't possibly be a _grandparent_."

"Not yet. Not for a while, fate or whatever willing. But it could happen. And I hope you're there for it, and I hope you meet some actual grandparents before you do. Think about it. You could have something your Dad never had. And you could be a great example to her and her maybe-future kids, unlike your Dad."

He glanced at Trixie's door. "I suppose that would technically make your spawn His granddaughter. Whether I like it or not. Potentially, mind you."

"Some things can't be helped. Besides, aren't we supposed to be Dad's children? He has craploads of grandchildren already. Trixie would be unique to you."

"Hmmm."

Dan squeezed his silk covered knee. "Does that mean you're thinking about it?"

"I'm thinking the both of you are going to owe me an enormous favor."

Chloe sighed, trying not to look like she won a war. Under other circumstances, she'd argue that no favors _should_ be owed - but this was his way of figuring out how to accept the invitation and save face as the Devil. So it was a start. The piles of favors 'owed' each other in various matchups at this point were beyond keeping track of anyway. She agreed for herself and Dan, squeezing Dan's arm just in case he was thinking about objecting. "Of course."

* * *

Sun shone. Birds sang. Various plants bloomed.

Lucifer thought it was all suspiciously pretty.

When he saw the mountain of stuff they were bringing, he had a shining sapphire blue 1965 Ford Mustang pulled out of the garage with barely a blink. Chloe was around 75% sure he hadn't any four-seaters in his collection previously but didn't call him out on it. They and everything else fit with room to spare. And it was a lovely convertible.

Dan stuffed the last folding chair into the collapsible trolley, loaded down with food offerings in disposable or recyclable containers, and shut the trunk of the car. Chloe's promised deviled eggs stacked in trays in a cooler - Dan made scones and had another lined grocery bag full of clotted cream, butter, and jam. Despite the fact Lucifer wasn't actually British, scones were fun to make and they turned out flaky and delicious, resulting in a 'biscuits vs. _biscuits_ ' discussion. A croquet set, beer, and other goodies were jammed into the cart for an all-day event.

Lucifer was given a run-down on who might be in attendance today- he became more alarmed as the list of possible guests grew longer and longer. Chloe just patted him fondly, holding his hand tightly as if he might suddenly reverse direction and fly off. Which was a real possibility.

Chloe counted on one hand - "Dan's older sister, Sofia Magda Espinoza Blake, should be nice - she's got two kids and has been pretty frazzled with the smaller one just a toddler. Jamie Isabel is named after her mom, and Dan's brother is Kevin Raphael - the family is mostly Catholic, so there are going to be _a lot_ of kids named after saints. Try to suck it up, please. At least until after they get to know you, yeah?"

He sighed. "Anyone else?"

"Carla's dad is Dan's father's brother, Vincent, who is still alive but probably not here. Her mom was born in the Dominican Republic - she was born in the US, but don't fight her, or anyone else, on nationality. They really are from everywhere."

Dan squeezed his shoulder sympathetically. "It'll be fine. They'll love you. I love you."

"Hmmm."

Holding the handle of the cart, he gave Lucifer a quick kiss.

Lucifer returned it, stiffly. "You aren't worried about being seen?"

"Yeah, a little. But they're going to have to get over it eventually. I've never been officially excommunicated, mind you, but I hear you might be able to put in a good word for me in a few decades or so. Chloe isn't Catholic, so she doesn't have to worry as much, plus, I think your Dad already likes her more than me."

"That's not as funny as you think it is."

"It's totally as funny as I think it is." He kissed him again, patting Lucifer's front coat pocket. "You look good today." As he passed Chloe, she pecked him on the lips quickly. She was never really big on PDA, but happily made up for it privately. Trixie smiled and took her hand.

Lucifer wore a medium grey suit with a sky-blue pocket square. Torn between wearing one of his older ones and presenting the best version of himself possible, he was persuaded the maybe a year-old suit would be perfectly fine.

She told him he shouldn't wear a suit at all, but he wouldn't hear of it. He did forgo wearing a waistcoat.

But it _was_ in the car, just in case.

They made it all the way to the smoke-spewing grill before being spotted by anyone. A familiar-ish man around Dan's height was unsuccessfully attempting to light it.

He wielded a bbq lighter like a cantankerous magic wand and appeared close in complexion to Dan. Everything else was different, height, build and dressed in ripped jeans, apron, and a faded shirt. He did a double take at the group as they came down the walkway, squinting. "(Spanish) Hey! Bro! Get over here and fix this!"

Dan exchanged a _here we go_ look with his companions. Chloe rolled her eyes. Dan braced himself, then went in for the hug. He squeezed his older brother affectionately, slapping him on the back. "Kev, hey, I need to introduce someone new."

'Kev' stepped away from the smoking charcoal with a strained look at Chloe. He didn't know the whole story behind the split and divorce, but the last news he had didn't indicate anything otherwise. A protective wall went up that was nearly physical and he spared a glance at Lucifer then back to Dan. "You guys back together, or did she just tag along?"

Chloe's nostrils flared.

Dan coughed. This all really was his fault for not saying something sooner. He picked up Chloe's near hand and gave it an apology squeeze. "Actually, yeah, about that. Uhm. Chloe and I are on good terms, again, really good."

Trixie bounced up and hugged him around the waist. "Uncle Kevin! I missed you!"

His niece melted him, just a little, but he still cast a suspicious glance at the other adults. "Trixie? Hi sweetie! I hadn't heard your parents were back together? I guess your dad has been keeping secrets and I worry about him being happy after this last year. What's 'good terms' and who's your friend?"

Trixie bounded back to Lucifer, who was attempting to keep his distance back a few paces. She grabbed his hand, despite his attempts to dodge her, latching onto him like a mouse to cheese and yanking him forward toward Kevin. "Lucifer! Come meet Uncle Kevin!"

Kevin rapidly blinked in a way that reminded Lucifer very much of Dan. He gave Lucifer a longer look, eying Trixie, who looked as happy as always, eagerly hanging on to the hand of a guy she just called 'Lucifer'. "You're kidding, right?"

Lucifer let himself be dragged in. He plastered on a smile. "Lucifer Morningstar - one and the same. Do you need some assistance? I'm excellent with fire, you may have heard."

He chuckled but it was dry. "Okay, yeah, _now_ I know the name; Dan mentioned you two work together? Sure, have a crack at the grill. If I'd known we were bringing coworkers, I would have brought my bookkeeper. From what he said about you back then, I'm surprised he invited you. But hey, more the merrier."

Lucifer knew that face, he reserved it himself for club party-crashers.

Dan extracted Trixie, holding her shoulders. "Hey, uh, are Sofia and Jamie here yet? They should hear this too - the whole thing."

Kev politely ignored Lucifer. "Nah, they're getting sodas. Sofia has news too. I mean, you and Chloe back together isn't exactly huge news, but I'm happy for you guys - Trixie will be better off for having both her parents around. In fact, just a few weeks ago, I had a feeling…" Kevin trailed off, his warming expression turning tense again.

Chloe looked down and realized she'd unconsciously took one of Lucifer's hands when he got in range, and she was standing close to him, out of habit. Her eyes flicked up with a sigh and opted not to let go.

Trixie looked from her parents to Lucifer and back. She kicked her dad's leg lightly. Dan coughed. "Coworkers. Right. Well."

Lucifer gave Dan an arch glare. "Well, Daniel? Decided you can't face your family after all, did you? Well, it was a good try, I suppose. Ring me when you want to be picked up" He gave Chloe a warning squeeze, about to let go and return to the car.

 _Crap. This is not going according to plan, at all._ In a flash, he took in Lucifer's grim, resigned expression, one he never wanted to see again, ever. His heart climbed up in his throat, and he knew he'd fucked up. He breathed in and faced his brother. He had an idea of what might come of it, but better to be run off the park now than later when everyone was here, he supposed. No matter what, he didn't want Lucifer to feel unwelcome.

Dan squeezed his daughter's arm before she could blurt anything out. "Kevin, here's the thing. I _have_ been in a relationship for a little while now. We have, that is. With Trixie's overwhelming approval, oddly enough. Lucifer, Chloe and I -"

"Lucifer!" Carla appeared in jeans and a cranberry shirt, nearly tackling the Devil with arms thrown around him, all smiles and sunshine. "I'm so happy you made it! I need to thank you for your mascara recommendations by the way, they've been perfect for all-day nurse duties."

Lucifer patted her on the back gently with his usual awkward hug-pats for those he still wasn't accustomed to touching often, then he stiffened. He pulled away, looking her in the eyes questioningly. "You're with progeny?" it crawled out of him like it wasn't a thing that occured on a regular basis with _someone_ in his life over the past seven years.

Carla swatted him, taking the extra second to translate what he meant. "No one is supposed to know that yet! Except everyone at the hospital, of course. Dan isn't even supposed to know yet! We've been trying for months! Who told you?"

Kevin looked sideways at them again, particularly Lucifer, taller than any of them. Chloe squealed and stepped in for her hug with Carla.

He framed the truth as well as he could, all things considered. "I just...sense these things, the knowledge often coming to me unbidden. Really, it boggles the mind how often humans can go _months_ and not know they are no longer strictly alone in their own bodies. Your pea-sized spawn -"

"Don't say anything else, you...you! We aren't ready to know the gender -"

Dan's brother continued to watch the insanity unfolding; Carla assuming he would just _know,_ and Lucifer being...well, Lucifer.

"Well, it's too early for _that._ Your tiny fruit hasn't developed that far. As I've mentioned before, I'm not a Jedi."

She turned and hugged a bewildered Kevin too, smoking, un-lit grill totally forgotten in the ruckus. "Hi, Boo! I see you met the happy not-couple!" She smiled brightly, teasing, "I'm half-surprised you aren't running for the hills. Aren't they just adorable?"

Dan cleared his throat. "So yeah, we sort of hadn't gotten to that part just yet, but I was working on it. Gotta get my speech down for everyone else who isn't expecting the Devil as our guest, let alone everything else with that."

Lucifer sighed dramatically, though his mood had improved considerably with the intrusion of Carla and he no longer looked ready to bolt. At least not immediately. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised. Sometimes you _do_ take forever to get on with it, don't you, Daniel?"

Carla pursed her lips, trying not to huff or laugh.

Chloe had let go of hands during hugs, so Dan took Lucifer's, his fingers automatically seeking out and running over the stone on his ring. "Hey, Kev. So, this probably isn't the best way to find out-"

His brother raised his eyebrows and stuffed his hands in his jeans. "So. Literal Devil? Except British?"

Lucifer nodded. "They've been quite understanding about it. I'm hoping there's a genetic component, as their offspring was on board from day one. Also not actually British, just ex-ruler of Hell."

Kevin with went standard response to Devil number 3 and a bemused expression - "Uh-huh. You hiding horns somewhere?" The slight side-tug of his lips was apparently a genetic trait.

Dan intervened before Lucifer got on a roll. "No. No horns. No tail, I check-gaaaah-he's been working with us closely for a while and he's a - " well, 'method actor' wasn't a lie he was comfortable with, and one never told by Lucifer himself, in fact, he abhorred it. Not to mention, three years going for the same mystery 'part' was a stretch at this point. "- he's a decent consultant at work, nice to almost everyone." _Enough boring stuff, Dan._ "And, If you're in town again any time, you really should come to the club and hear him play the piano. It's spellbinding. I could listen to him all day." (And have)

His brother got a funny look on his face, addressing Lucifer, "you play, huh?"

Dan answered, "he sings too, and he's amazing at both." He caught Lucifer now actively smiling at him, realizing he must be wearing a goofy, puppy-love expression. Dan shrugged to himself, giving Lucifer's hand an extra tight squeeze. "And...well, he is who he is."

Chloe smiled warmly in agreement.

The moment Dan feared came and went, Kev cocking his head at the male set curiously. Carla held her breath.

"Boyfriend? You know, if you and Chloe aren't really back together you can just tell me. She's always welcome to come, of course, as Trixie's mom." An eyebrow reminiscent of Lucifer's peaked up at him. "I mean, I figured it would take the actual Devil but-"

Lucifer smirked. "I wouldn't say _that._ I can't draw out what isn't there, at least to some degree. I'm sure I assisted, however. It was all originally Chloe's idea, at first, then we decided to keep him."

His brother crossed his arms. "So it's really a thing, then?"

Dan, maybe a little defensive, sighed. "Everything is fine. Okay? Look, don't ask me to pretend we aren't in a relationship. I'll do my best with Grandma, because I don't want to cause a heart attack-"

His brother looked at their faces again. His south-of-the-border accent came out a bit. "This isn't high school, bro. You don't have to prove anything. I can't promise someone here isn't going to threaten to write you off the Christmas card list, but - BUT - well, shit, I guess it's serious if you brought him? I love you no matter what, even if I think it's not a great idea. Just don't be offended if not everyone likes it, alright?" Kev smirked. "Just let him keep talking and nobody will even _notice_ you."

Dan sighed a little. "Yeah. And yeah, this works. We've talked about moving in together, but none of our places are big enough, shut up Luce, and Chloe has a roommate whose lease isn't up yet."

Their Devil looked affronted. "I didn't say anything."

Trixie hugged Lucifer again. "Lucifer is gonna be my step-dad!"

Several heads from the other side of the picnic shelter turned their way over that. Carla giggled. Kevin eyed her. "And how long have _you_ known about this? Little Dan, I can see getting swept up by it all, but you? The hardass, buying into the 'Lucifer'-" He eyed the Devil again. "Whatever? No offense, man, but you need a stage name. Or a different real one."

LIke they haven't heard _that_ a million times or more. Lucifer rolled his eyes and pointed up at the sky. "Blame Him, not me."

"Right. Sure. I'll do that the next Mass, have a word with the Big Guy."

Lucifer smiled appreciatively as if Kevin meant it.

"It does sound like life is more interesting with him around. Still. Carla, really? Not even a peep?"

Carla grinned. "It wasn't my story to tell. I'll claim client-doctor confidentiality on that one, which includes a whole _extra_ story that I can't tell. And in the meantime, I'll silently judge Dan for not _telling any of you sooner_ for it."

Dan muttered, "or not so silently."

"You want some of my homemade pork tamales later or not? I only make them like, once a year and it's not easy in our little apartment."

"Yes, please."

Chloe directed Dan to unload the cart, and turned back to the brother. "Kev, I know it's not _traditional._ "

He leaned in a bit toward her. "Heck, if I were hit on by a guy that good-looking..." He pretended to admire Lucifer's long lines.

"You still wouldn't. But thanks."

"So. El Diablo huh?"

She bit her lip. "Yeah."

Kevin elbowed her lightly. "Well, at least he has good taste. My brother, I mean; not _him_ , obviously, since he's putting up with Dan. No offense, Chlo. You realize everyone and their mom - literally - is going to offer to pray for you today."

"Not you?"

"Lets just say church is going to be interesting tomorrow. And yeah, I will. I can't say I'm not... _concerned._ But Carla likes him, and she's doesn't put up with anyone without a good reason. I can hope he decides to come up with a new name though - it's really not necessary. Dude already looks like the Devil."

Lucifer leered down. "Thank you."

Chloe grinned, taking Lucifer's elbow. "Hey, Feathers, let me show you off some more, okay? Dan can stay here and pretend to help with the grill."

"Hey!"

Trixie ran off with the younger kids to play games in the grass.

Lucifer continued to introduce himself with a variety of expected reactions as people trickled in, nearly every one of them predictable to the point Chloe could have handed out Bingo cards. 'Where's the horns?' 'No, really, what's your real name?' 'It's going to be hotter than Hell today, am I right?' and even one 'Say hello to my ex for me!' - also one of Lucifer's least favorite responses. He sucked it up like a good little Devil, starting with his name and answering the more polite questions as Chloe took him around.

One cousin around Trixie's age asked him a million questions about Hell (Will my hamster be in hell? It bit me!) until his mom dragged him away again, growling in Spanish at them both and giving Lucifer dirty looks after he informed him that hamsters were too small-brained to go to either Heaven or Hell and shouldn't even be pets. They just popped back into non-existence like fruit flies and snakes.

Chloe dragged him away the opposite direction.

Almost everyone knew Chloe already at least. Not everyone was told their joint status as a not-couple, at least not immediately, but Chloe guessed it would get around before long. The looks they'd gotten so far didn't start off promising, frankly.

One of Dan's father's brothers thought they were flat out lying,

Josefina, one of his mom's sisters thought he was being cuckolded openly by Lucifer. Which she found somewhat more acceptable, for some reason. Her husband only quietly disapproved. Her daughter, Mary, steered her kids away from them.

That said, some others nodded and smiled, tight-lipped or not.

Their church would indeed be interesting tomorrow. Chloe was happy not to be part of it. Her nerves were starting to fray on his behalf with each introduction and she wondered again how Lucifer had managed it all these years. 97 percent of it was all things he'd seen before, reactions he'd come to expect and was not disappointed in that aspect. She felt him starting to shut down. He didn't lie, but his false front began to creep forward, the one he sometimes wore at the club when he was just _done with people._

But then a few younger ones genuinely smiled, coming in for a hug or a firm, curious handshake. One male, a business owner and seller of board games, stayed for a nice chat.

Some of the nerves over _Lucifer_ in attendance were beginning to smooth over, when he announced he needed a drink. They retreated to the picnic area where Chloe and Lucifer sipped something that resembled wine punch, which Lucifer promptly dumped half his flask into. Chloe took his hand in the shade. "Well, it's not as bad as we thought it'd be."

"Hmpf. We've barely met a handful of relatives. Perhaps Daniel's parents heard I was coming after all and were scared off."

She picked up his hand and kissed his knuckles with a quick peck. "Don't worry, once the ribs are done, they'll show up. They might even be making their way across the park now, through the kids."

"That short one playing with your spawn looks particularly sticky."

Two new women swept in, from opposite directions, one holding an even smaller child than the 'sticky' one. The younger woman had punch, the older, a soda, though both were similar in age, he guessed.

Lucifer physically leaned away from the one with the child on her hip, until Chloe grabbed his arm and kept him from falling over. She waved her fingers hello and opened her mouth to introduce Lucifer.

An over-tanned woman in a turquoise halter top and violently floral sun hat appeared, as if by magic, near the brothers, not twenty feet away. She made a dash toward Dan. " _Dan Sebastian Espinoza!_ How are you?" Heedless of the grill, she squeezed him and planted a kiss on the lips. Lucifer started to get up, but Chloe patted his shoulder. "It's just Constanza - Millie. She does that to every male, related or not. And some women. Brace yourself. In fact, give her tit for tat. It'll be a riot."

Lucifer blinked. "Daniel's middle name is Sebastian?"

"One of them. Dan Allen Victor Sebastian. I might be missing one. How did you not know that?"

Lucifer looked up in time to be nearly smothered by Millie, who moved like a wraith in a horror movie - fast and without warning. " _Hola_ , Chloe, I heard that you and Dan here _together_?" To Lucifer, "well! Aren't you a handsome Devil! What's your name?" She wrapped her arm around Lucifer, pressing her small breasts up against his side, her sun hat half in his face. She had long, loose auburn hair with grey shot thickly through it, huge sunglasses, hazel eyes and heavy jewelry around her neck. She turned Lucifer's face to kiss him 'hello.'

He kissed her back and she pulled away with a breathless, "Nuts, you're really taken, aren't you? _Hola_ , I'm Constanza but call me Millie."

Chloe smirked. "Millie, you could say that. _He's_ with me. And Dan." She had managed to forget that the other two women sitting with them were Dan's sisters, who gave her an appropriately mystified look. The toddler drooled on a toy.

Millie replied while the other women looked at each other. " _Of course he is._ He's too pretty not to share. Why, if my boyfriend was this pretty I'd never take him out anywhere. Maybe it's a good thing I don't have a boyfriend. Yet. Not gonna find one here though, haha! So. What's your name, honey? Wait, hang on, let me guess! Are you a Sam? You look like a Sam."

Lucifer cleared his throat. "I am definitely _not._ I'm frankly astonished you haven't heard by now. I'm Lucifer. You're an aunt, as I understand it? Daniel's, what?"

"Oh yes, I'm Dan's mom's younger sister, Constanza Rosemary Camilla Espinoza, Isabella and Maria are coming together from the rental place with their husbands, I think. Of course, Dan's mom is Izzy. Don't call her that, she hates it."

"How on earth did you get Millie from Constanza?"

"Camilla. Personally, I think Millie is much easier. I blame dad for the name choices, but that's how it goes." She winked at Lucifer, who blinked back.

"That's often my own complaint."

Millie looked over him appraisingly. "I see."

"You do?"

She smiled. "I do. Do you want me to read your palm? I see beyond the veil and all that jazz. I'd say that the Devil seems to be in very good company."

Lucifer glared at his spiked fruit punch. "I am. What of it?"

Her arm hadn't dropped, but she did give him more space and removed her hat which was still trying to poke him in the eye. "I just mean you're a good influence on Dan. I know you are and I haven't even seen you together. He's my favorite nephew you know, but you could be in the running for that spot if you try hard enough. Have you officially met Jamie and Sofia? Sofia's other kid is over there with that ragged bunch and Jamie is a rebel. Or an artist or something. What are you again, dear?"

The youngest sibling crossed her arms a while ago. She looked like an older Trixie, with loose dark curls and dark eyes. "(Spanish)I don't know yet. And what's this? My brother and _him_? It's not fair. I've never even _dated_ a guy that stupidly handsome, or been asked out by one. He looks like it and I'm pretty sure I've seen him around somewhere before, with other people hanging on him. Hmm. You think he's really committed? I bet he's amazing in bed." She turned to say something to Lucifer.

Sofia quirked an eyebrow at her sister, exasperated already. Her tighter curls bounced with her head shake. "Ay, speak English, sis."

He smiled (Return to velvety, seductive Spanish) "Oh, I am _excellent_ in bed, darlings. Daniel is equally-"

Chloe elbowed him. Hard.

"(Spanish) _Ow,_ stop that! our significant other, as you may have heard by now."

Jamie's eyes got huge. "You speak Spanish?"

"I speak _everything_."

She grimaced. "You should have saved that. Now there's all kinds of juicy things you won't hear at all. And by extension, I won't either. Still, maybe I can trick the next person who comes over into thinking you don't. Hmm."

"Quite all right - it's clear Daniel didn't get all the good genes of the family. I have two lovely ladies to chat with right now."

"We're his _sisters_."

"Which is why I can flirt outrageously and nothing will come of it. I barely get to flirt at all anymore, not that I'm complaining - the trade-off is worth it." He threw a small smile across the way at Dan, but he wasn't looking their way. "I can tell one of you isn't single. Possibly even happily married, judging by the amount of reproduction going on."

Sofia groaned. "I only have the two, Victoria here and Maria out there with Trixie."

Lucifer cocked his head, then turned to Chloe. "You _can_ tell, can't you? Am I alone in this?"

Chloe looked at her punch and shook her head. "Nope. And Yup."

Half-desperately, he turned back to Sofia. "You're brooding another, you're already aware of this, correct?"

She blinked a few times, again reminding them both of Dan. Right down to the 'are you nuts?' look. "I mean, yes. That's why I'm not hitting the fun punch."

"Oh thank heavens. That you knew, I mean. You're further along than Carla."

Sofia whipped her head around. "Carla's pregnant? Oh, I have to go find her soon."

"I wasn't supposed to say that, was I? Well, I'm sure you'll be interested to know it's a change up from your current lot, though I never understood the preference on gender."

Jamie squinted. Sofia adjusted the quiet child in her lap. "You can't possibly know it's a boy. I mean, you're right, but…"

Chloe leaned on him. "It's a superpower."

He inhaled some of his drink. "It is not. I don't _have_ superpowers, as such. We've been over this."

Under her breath, she added, "that's not what Dan said."

Millie, who was close enough to hear, outright cackled while Jamie looked cross at not hearing the joke.

Jamie and Sofia exchanged _sister_ glances. Jamie sipped her red solo cup of alcoholic punch. "So you guys...is it like, two of you dating the other, or?"

He inclined his head. "Sometimes, most of the time it's duller than I thought it would be. Usually, there's a fair amount of movie-watching on the telly. Not all that long ago, I had a much more varied sex life, but limiting myself to one _relationship_ has been rewarding." He paused nervously. "Jamie, darling, have you ever been to LUX?"

"Once or twice, yeah. But you didn't hit on me. That's where I've seen you before - from a distance though, you were busy with a blonde. Or three."

He sighed in relief.

"Hey!"

"Well, you can understand why I'm happy I never had sex with you. Though I'm pretty sure I would have remembered. I'm more selective about blondes in my bed these days though. Dan turns dirty blond in the summer, so I guess that's two. It's not actually a preference - the three Brittanys were usually dark-haired, so the ones you're thinking of could have been just about anyone. Unless one of them was male and perhaps overly buff, then I think I know who you're talking about." He thought about it. "Unless you meant _blonds,_ then I definitely know who you're talking about - they shot a fireman's calendar at LUX and a few became regulars." He visibly struggled not to add even more commentary, since Jamie was red to her hairline and Chloe had her forehead on the table.

Millie guffawed, dragging out her phone. "I'm adding you to my friend's list. Do you have one? Oh yeah, you do, there you are. I should come visit your club before I blow town again. Or I would, but I don't think I brought the right dancing shoes for it. That and I'm old."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Millie, you aren't _old_."

"Hmm. Perhaps we should do dinner instead this week, just to save my aging bones - yes, very thoughtful of you to suggest it. Lucifer, dear, don't be alarmed if you get friended by a cat, that's just Staples."

Lucifer looked distinctly cross-eyed. "You named your cat after office products?"

" _No_ , darling, don't be ridiculous. That's where I found him as a kitten. Behind the store. They all have different kinds of names."

"Millie - "

"Call me Aunt Millie, please. You should meet Moonmoon. He's a riot. All black and white tuxedo cats are. This one's a little dumb though. Luna is completely white, so she should be named Artemis, not Luna, but there you have it. Harvey is a hidey-puss, you won't see him at all if you ever come in, but he'll be watching, so don't leave your coat hanging where he can reach it."

He sucked in a breath. "Aunt...Millie, dear, is Daniel's mum…?"

She grinned. "Oh, honey, don't fret. I'm the crazy cat lady of the bunch. My sisters are all _perfectly normal_. Isabella, bless her, didn't pass on any crazy for you to stick your-"

Victoria chose that moment to coo loudly, drawing her mom's attention. Lucifer jumped, eyes drawn to the wobbly creature and her drool covered fingers.

Jamie had a mirror expression on her face, leaning away from the child slightly. She leaned over her drink, rattling the ice in the cup. "It's still not fair. Dan's never been gay _before._ "

Sofia rolled her eyes. "Be nice. Dan won the spouse lottery, we get it. In both senses." Her coloration ran the darkest of the lot of siblings with hair as deep brown as Carla's. The curly, unruly mop on the head of Victoria threatened to rival hers in future lushness.

Chloe blushed. "That's sweet of you. We aren't re-married though, and I don't even know how it'll work out right now. Legally we don't really have any options."

Millie waved. "You'll figure it out. He clearly loves you both or he wouldn't be so nervous. I think he's about to have kittens."

Jamie snorted, swimming in her jealousy.

Chloe ignored her. "Yeah?"

Sofia nodded, agreeing. "Reminds me of when he and you first started dating, all cute and nervous. I thought he was going to die when he talked about proposing. If it's how you want to look at it, you're still our sister-in-law."

Of the two sisters, Jamie was the one who looked sour. "This isn't a fling?"

Millie sighed. Her arm was still around Lucifer. "There's _clearly_ an energy connection between them. It's like a roving triangle." To him, she said, "I'm glad you came, honey. It's good to see Daniel happy again. And Trixie too. You have a lot of positive energy yourself. I wanna just sit here next to you for the rest of the day and soak it up like a cat in the sunshine."

Chloe giggled. "It's funny you mention the sun thing."

He was starting to feel outnumbered. "It can't be all positive. If you c _an_ even sense that kind of thing. I'm-"

"The Devil, yes, dear." She patted his shoulder affectionately. "But if you break their hearts I will have a word with you. I'm more attached to Daniel than Chloe, you understand, so proper punishment will be doled out as merited. I'd like to call you to be my step-nephew, Lucifer, or is it just nephew? I like the sound of that. 'Meet my favorite nephew, Lucifer.'"

Sofia and Jamie looked at their aunt like she grew a second head. So did Lucifer. Jamie said, "you're buying the Devil crap? I mean, we both love our brother, don't get us wrong-"

Lucifer sighed, opening his mouth.

Millie glared. "Yes. His name really isn't his fault, after all. Poor lamb." Back to him, she said, "You're good to each other, yes?"

Chloe nodded over Lucifer's confusion. He might have been mentally stuck on 'lamb.' She squeezed his thigh. She might have to adopt Millie and get her to move to L.A. "Yes, we are. We love each other."

He caught up, kissing Chloe on the temple. "Yes. We do. Daniel became a permanent fixture and I can't imagine not having them both." He was unable to resist making the last half of the sentence sultry, making _both_ Sofia and Jamie turn red. Not Millie though - she just smiled brightly. "Good."

Sofia's husband, Mark, came over, bringing a plate of chips for them to munch on. He kissed his wife and looked over the others. "I keep hearing 'El Diablo' aimed at this table. Is this going to be a common thing?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at the sky. "Can we just put him in front of a microphone and do this all at once?"

"Not a chance. I don't think anyone brought one. Someone said that's your Mustang though?"

Lucifer finally perked up. "Oh, indeed."

For the next twenty minutes, all Chloe heard with one ear was 'car car car car car car'

Millie scooted away to find a drink.

* * *

Lucifer hadn't seen a human feast quite like this before.

He'd dined with kings and queens, princes and lords and lord-pretenders.

He'd attended weddings and funerals, festivals and orgies, and in the long past, the occasional Feast of the Angels held in the Silver City (rather self-centeredly named, if you asked him).

Granted, most of what was consumed on earth, historically, was baked in re-used unsalted dough-crusts with whole plucked or skinned animals roasted at once over pits, but still, it was their bounty at the time, their excess and the things they put out to impress those they wished to impress. In Heaven, feasts were usually simple foods in massive quantities; but still, simple. Whole fruits, cheeses, breads and wine for days. Literally.

Those very same human kings would tremble at what was consumed on a weekly basis now.

Hmm. Perhaps he should make a note for Hell punishment, update the inventory as it were.

The centermost table was _heaped_ with food; platters of dry burgers, crispy-edged ribs, blackened hotdogs and something that may have been an attempt at a veggie burger. Chicken parts - marinated on the bone with crunchy-looking roasted skin lay in an inviting pile, juices dripping. The vegetables looked better off than the beef, hills of whole roasted corn on the cob, wrapped up in charred husks with butter standing by in rows like soldiers. Potatoes in shiny silver wrapping lay in another pile, ready to be softly mushed and opened. Carla's promised tamales lay in a steam pot, upright and ready to be plucked like so much fruit. Further down, lay a bounty of Deviled eggs (two kinds), a rainbow of bags of chips, opened and unopened alike in every flavor. A sad, lone, untouched vegetable tray (store-bought), a massive bowl of fresh cut fruit on skewers (Homemade, not that online-order crap), and tiny moist weiner dogs swimming in a hot lake of barbeque sauce. There was more but Lucifer couldn't see past the row of plugged in slow-cookers.

Plain white, fluffy buns waited in heaps, alongside condiments ranging from ketchup to mustard to mayo and even a few hot sauces. Someone brought chili in a crockpot for the hotdogs and the smell blended in with everything else 'picnic'. The same thoughtful soul brought kraut and coleslaw and cold (warming) potato salad in matching tupperware containers.

Another multihued section bore clear plastic filled with colorful off-brand liquids of every kind - diet, caffeine-free, regular, cherry, orange, grape, ginger ale and lemonade. Someone particularly resourceful found 'Refresca' and Mexican Coke (sugar, not corn syrup).

Daniel's scones lay nestled amongst the nearly level swath of pies - apple mostly, from the looks of it, scooched up against opened bottles of wine and the massive bowl of 'fruit punch', which at some point might have been the worst sangria he's ever had in his life.

Well, no, the worst wine was actually back in Rome, when they often tried to creatively salvage old, bad wine by putting strange things in it. Self-fermented apple cider from farmer's barrels was far better.

Lucifer _felt_ parental gaze upon him. At first, he thought it might be Mama Decker, coming to the party late, but as he glanced over the heads of everyone nearby him, poised over their plastic cups, he noted a decidedly 'fatherly' cast to the attention.

He sensed something he'd not felt in a long time. A long time.

A pair of adults, one male, one female, posed together as if for a statue carving. The male bore Dan's grey-blue eyes, salt-and-peppered hair, and the bearing of a mountain. The woman, fair-skinned and lovely for her age, had her hair in a severe bun, grey and regal.

For a split second, they were Hera and Zeus on Olympus.

Hopefully with somewhat less infidelity.

Hera looked like she wouldn't hesitate to rip someone's nuts off otherwise.

Chloe elbowed him. His ribs ached from all the elbowing. "That's them. Isabella and Emmanuel Espinoza."

Lucifer coughed loudly on his drink. " _Emmanuel?_ " he hissed.

Chloe and Dan simultaneously elbowed him from either side.

Zeus was looking right at him.

The atmosphere faded, and it was just two humans overlooking their spawn and spawn thereof. But the gaze remained. Emmanuel's _look_ shifted from Lucifer to Dan, but nothing else moved until he clapped his hands. The chatter Lucifer had been ignoring died down and again, he was reminded of kings past.

Emmanuel side-hugged his wife, his voice rising above the crowd without effort. "Thanks to everyone for coming, guests and immediate family alike. We take today to celebrate our differences when we come here, from local and from afar. Many of us made our homes here, had our children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren here. Some even chose not to remain behind and have even come over in the last thirty years to be closer to them. Many of us don't know our relatives in Guatemala from even four or five generations back. Some born here won't even grow up speaking our native language, and while it's a shame, it will happen to some this generation and probably more in the next, and the one after."

"In a way, that's okay too. Seeking out a better life cliche aside, we have new brothers and sisters, in Christ and in friendship, in our homes and neighborhoods, no matter how far apart they are, we are in each other's hearts."

Lucifer muttered to Dan, "you didn't tell me your father was a Priest."

"He's not."

"Oh, goodie."

Dan's father took a breath and everyone waited in rapt attention, save for the smaller children, one of which gnawed on a baby carrot, not looking at anything in particular. She wasn't over at the kids' table, and that was fine. Until her eyes suddenly latched onto Lucifer. They grew huge and she extracted herself from her mother and began to waddle towards him.

He caught the motion out of the corner of his vision. "No...nononono."

Papa Espinoza carried on. "Change is inevitable. We have the time we have, and perhaps no more, but who is to say? I hope to see my own mother again, and there we can celebrate what made us who we are. I want to give thanks-" He faltered only slightly, eyeing Lucifer losing a fight to a small, unknown toddler as she climbed up into Chloe's lap first, then flailed at Lucifer, trying to grab his pocket square. He distinctly smirked. "Give thanks to our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, who makes all things possible." (Lucifer flinched) "Thanks to Mary, mother of Christ for the holy birth" (Flinch) "And with hearts uplifted, thanks be to God, for providing this feast."

Lucifer's muttered outrage was interrupted by the child finally getting his pocket square and stuffing it in her mouth. Emmanuel added one last jab. "Our Father works in mysterious ways, sheltering us and watching over us, and I pray that he will do so again, with _all_ of our attendees here today. Now, please rise and help yourselves to our blessed meal."

Dan and Chloe remained seated while others around them got up and shuffled to form a polite line of 'no, you go first', resulting in Sofia huffing and taking the front so she could grab food for her kids.

No one came to collect the child. Lucifer edged away, gently shoving her at Dan, who took the square away so she wouldn't choke on it. He chucked it behind him at a steel drum garbage can. The girl promptly began wailing. Dan started bouncing her and trying to get her attention while Chloe looked for any sign of who the mother could be.

Dan side-hissed. "Do you have *anything* on you that's safe for a kid to suck on? She lost her binky or something."

"Her what? Oh uhm. Wait a second." He patted down his various pockets, and lo-and-behold, pulled out an actual clear, green binky. With a burned out LED light in it. He handed it over.

Dan shoved it in her mouth and she quieted immediately. "Do I even want to know what that is doing in your pocket? That was safe, right?"

"Yes, I was the last person who used it, it's clean, no residues."

Both Chloe and Dan side-eyed him. She asked, "Wait, what?"

Lucifer brushed off his coat. "You two never were part of the drug scene, were you? This coat must have been hanging in my closet for a year or more, back when I had Molly on hand on a fairly regular basis. It makes you thirsty and want to suck or chew on things."

"Well, I mean, we're not *totally* innocent, I just didn't know about that connection."

Dan stood, balancing the girl on his hip. Everyone else around them was either getting food or eating it, no one was looking for a lost child. Lucifer stood, still brushing himself off. "Well, back in my day-"

And there he was again. Zeus. Elder Espinoza from on High. He was a good six inches shorter than Lucifer, but still held himself like he was the tallest person in the area. Well, man anyway. Isabella was a smidge taller, and owned it.

Dan reached out for a side-hug, but hesitated. "Hey. Uhm. So, you know Chloe."

Chloe shifted in her seat, then stood next to Lucifer. "Hi. uhm. Mr. Espinoza."

"Of course. And your friend who can't seem to sit still for a blessing?"

He already knew. Of course he already knew.

Lucifer extended his hand, then paused. "I'm afraid I'm covered in, well, I don't quite know what I'm covered in, frankly, but it's not my favorite thing."

Emmanuel took his hand firmly anyway. "You're calling yourself Lucifer, is that right? Is it that you and God aren't on the best terms, or is this a leftover teenager thing you just decided to stick with?"

He tightened his grip. "Lucifer Morningstar. You might find yourself having to get used to the name."

"Oh?"

"Daniel Espinoza-Morningstar has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

He looked not the least bit amused. "First of all, my son's name is Dan, not Daniel, but I think you already knew that. Secondly, I don't see _any_ rings other than yours, and thirdly, if you have any feelings for him at all, don't mess with my kids. And that includes Chloe."

He mellowed, a little. "This is a lot to deal with. I've been slimed by this unknown spawn, everyone I've met except Millie has little tolerance for my name and I'm pretty sure your youngest child wants to drag me off into the woods to steal me from Daniel. And he likes it when I call him Daniel."

"Well, I guess it means something then that you still want to keep him after all this."

Lucifer flushed. "Excuse me, a moment. Detective, do you have any liquid hand-sanitizer? I've used all mine."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "He means me. And yeah." He held out his cupped hands like a man receiving water in the desert as she turned over the bottle and gave him a good dollop. He vigorously rubbed his hands together, smearing it up his wrists, then slapping the extra on his neck and face. He sighed in relief. "That should do for the next five minutes, thanks love."

She nodded and stashed the new bottle in one of his suit pockets. "Uhm. Hi, Mrs. Espinoza, also. We didn't see you guys until you showed up to do the blessing."

Isabella took pity on Dan and transferred the child to herself. She barely glanced at the green binky. "It's nice to meet interesting people. Can I ask…?"

Chloe and Dan exchanged a look. She answered. "Lucifer and I had been dating for a while and we wanted to...well, not 'date' other people _exactly_."

"Really?" Her undertone asked 'How long has it been since you divorced, exactly?' in an entire word.

"Dan and I.. well, we'd been separated for a while before the divorce, actually. Funny story, Lucifer tried to- actually, no nevermind, nothing came of that, so yeah. Uhm. We're together again, and yeah, it's good."

Dan thought he could have handled it slightly better than that, but there were also far worse ways Lucifer could have phrased it. He squeezed Lucifer's now squeaky clean of all living organisms hand. "Trixie is happy. We're happy. And yeah, we could hyphenate. It's not like we don't always have space for more names. Lucifer has more names than he uses too. And that's not a pun."

Lucifer squeezed back and stuffed his other hand in his pocket. "It's not easy for the Devil to admit he has anything like _feelings._ And I do blame my Dad for that, yes. We haven't spoken since, well, in a long time."

Emmanuel frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. I pester my kids when they don't call often enough." He gave a significant look at Dan. "You can talk to me, you know."

"Would you have tried to talk me out of it?"

The frown deepened. "Probably, yes. But that doesn't mean we can't or shouldn't talk. Or that you can't eventually convince me otherwise."

"So, we're going to talk about Lucifer later, but not now?"

He didn't wince. He did sigh. "I'm happy that Trixie is happy. But we're talking about your eternal soul here, Dan."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I have it on good authority their souls are in no danger from me."

"Do you now?"

Dan gave him a warning glance, putting a hand on his shoulder with a squeeze. "Is it too much to ask for you to trust me?"

Isabella rocked the child on her hip. "You've been through a lot lately. You and Chloe both. We just want you to leave space for God too."

"...Isn't that what they tell kids at dances so they don't dance too close?"

Lucifer groaned. "I'd say I don't know anything about my Dad's sex life, but I promise you, there's absolutely no place for him in ours."

His dad looked like he was now thinking about something he was definitely trying not to think about since walking over. Chloe tucked herself under one of Lucifer's arms, reaching up to set her hand on Dan's, still on the shoulder. She tried again. "Yes, it started impulsively, and yes, Lucifer can be a little dramatic-"

"Hey!"

"But that's what makes him interesting. But we love each other. Even if he's terrible at saying it, he's great at showing it. He was terrified of coming today, you know, in constant worry he won't live up to other people's expectations, in one way or another."

Lucifer grumbled again. A few people nearby gave up pretending not to listen. A very little, older woman with enormous glasses shuffled over and hugged Dan with a fragile smile. Trixie was leading her. "Lucifer, I want you to meet Nana Maggie! Lucifer, this is my great-grandma!"

Grandmother Magdalena offered her hand to shake. Lucifer took it gently, bending low and kissing her knuckles. "Pleasure to meet you." Somehow, contained in this one woman were the genes of many of those around them. It came to him what 'forever' must feel like to a human, seeing them like this. She didn't respond to his name, at first, but then her pale eyes cleared and she strained to look up at him and meet his eyes. Stiffly, but warmly, she said, "Portador de luz?"

He nodded.

Emmanuel looked surprised. "Mom?"

Nana Maggie, strong for her age, resisted Lucifer's attempts to take his hand back. She turned her head to her son. "We have a special visitor here today, did you know?"

"He says his Dad named him Lucifer. After Satan himself. Who does that?"

"No."

Isabella and Emmanuel exchanged a look. He asked like he was speaking against spun glass, "No, what?"

"He's not named after Satan. That's not a real name anyway. But Lucifer is, isn't it?"

The wife-husband worried look intensified. Trixie just beamed.

Lucifer resisted the urge to just extend his wings, feeling them quivering behind him, longing to let their glory be seen, watching mortals scatter in all directions, their doubt banished.

But.

It didn't matter. This woman believed. A smattering of others. If his Father Himself didn't feel the need to visit earth in all his shining glory, what right did he have to risk terrorizing the others who did welcome him, some grudgingly and some with open arms.

This woman would meet his Father, he knew it. He didn't always, not unless he was there when they passed, but with her, he _knew_.

Maybe she'd even put in a good word for him.

A weight passed off his shoulders. She patted Lucifer's hand on hers, her hands cold and warm at the same time. Lucifer felt like her paper-thin skin might shred to bits against his palm. She smiled. "(Spanish) Blessings be upon you, Child of Light. Thank you for coming."

Dan's father blinked a few times. "Well, if there's one thing I know, it's not to argue with your mother. You kids should go get some food before it's all gone."

Nana Maggie let go of his hand, and moved to stand next to him. "Take a photo, Em!"

There was definitely an Espinoza blinking gene. "What, now? We do the family photo after everyone has eaten."

"I want one with our special guest, and my grandchildren. You too, Chloe, dear."

Lucifer had an idea. He stood directly behind her, her white wispy curls barely reaching his heart.

After a moment's hesitation, Dan put his arm around Lucifer's waist, and Chloe took up space on his shoulder again. Trixie crowded in next, holding her Nana's hand. Isabella offered to take the photo on a real camera so the four generations of Espinoza's could stand together. Emmanuel, being shorter than Dan, choose a spot next to Chloe, since Trixie claimed the spot in front of her dad.

Lucifer didn't have Amenadiel's ability to slow down time, but he did have, when he concentrated, a hyper awareness of time, and more importantly, he could watch light when it moved. As the flash happened, Lucifer ghosted his wings out, spread wide and tucked them away again, in less than the blink of an eye. When it developed, it would look like a spreading, white shadow, and may or may not look like wings. He hoped it didn't just look freaky and ruin the image, but he didn't think so.

Nana Maggie would know what it was.


End file.
